gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki Tutorial/Boss
Guides and Tutorials Determining Required Points in Boss Challenges This is, perhaps, one of the more advanced tutorials because it requires using the Inspect Element feature of your browser. However, finding the information is easy once you know where to look! When you're finished with a Boss Challenge, you can see the number of damage points done by all participants, as well as the total damage done. However, this number does not accurately reflect the amount of damage required to complete the challenge. In almost all Boss Challenges (a few Volume I challenges and Alliance challenges are the exceptions), there are three stages, each requiring the same number of damage points. However, any extra damage you do during that stage does not carry over to the next stage. For example, if it takes 5,000 damage points for stage one to be completed, the game will not count anything beyond the 5,000 done on that stage. If you did 6,000 damage points, the extra 1,000 does not carry over to stage two. This is why the required points may seem so low compared to what you did in order to finish the entire challenge. So while the entire challenge only requires 15,000 damage points (5,000 per stage), your Ranks & Rewards tab may show something significantly higher. Here are the instructions for determining the required points in Boss Challenges. It is easiest in Chrome, but I will include Firefox instructions as well. While stage one is active, right click on the quest and choose "Inspect" (Chrome) or "Inspect Element (Q)" (Firefox) from the pop-up menu. You will get a separate window (Chrome) or a split screen (Firefox) with the Developer Tools. By default, the window shows the Elements tab. Click on the Network tab. It may be blank and prompt you to reload. Don't do that. Instead, return to the game and take an action in the Boss Challenge. Go back to the Developer Tools window, which should still be on the Network tab. Now you should see some lines, depending on which action you chose. The line that begins quest?quest_id= is what you want. Click on it. In Firefox, click on the Preview tab. In Chrome, your Preview tab is already preloaded (but if it isn't, click on it.) In Chrome, look alphabetically for the line that says hit_points. In Firefox, you're looking for the same line, but it's much farther down and not quite alphabetical. That is the number, for this stage, that you need to complete it. Multiply that number by 3. You now have the required points for this Boss Challenge. (If you are so inclined, you can perform this method during each stage, just to make sure it's identical for all three stages, but other than a few Boss Challenges in Volume I and the Alliance Challenges, which are already updated, it should be identical.) Hopefully this tutorial will help you find the required points for Boss Challenges so they can be accurately input on the Wiki!